Love for Loves Sake
by Dreams of Centaurs
Summary: A young Woman and her pet bird are found by Rev, Harper and Tyr and taken back to Andromeda
1. Love found?

Love For Loves Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or any one from Andromeda. It's not mine only this story is mine.

Summary: A girl named Emily and her injured bird Luna are found by Rev, Harper and Tyr, who take them back to Andromeda.

Chapter-1: Love found?

"Emily wake up right now, or do I have to starve you and that stupid bird of yours" yelled her mother.

Sitting up Emily immediately jumped out of bed and ran out of her room to get on with the chores of the day, chores as follows: make breakfast ,clean the house, take care of the garden, and anything else her mother could think of _"some day i am going to leave"_ she thought _"Luna and I will be free, mabey _

_I can even get off this planet"_. Her life was horrible her brothers mean jerks who did anything short of killing her and her pet, their mother didn't lest them kill Luna because she thought that he would keep her there to be their slave. Luna was a gift from her father who was killed in a magog raid. _"I must leave soon, they think I don't have the things to take care of Luna but they are wrong" _she was going to leave that night, she learned how to make a cage from all the times she had to repair her little cockatiels cage, she also knew what nuts and seeds he could eat she on the other hand didn't need much, though she didn't have much anyway _"that settles it I have to go"_ pretty soon she was finished with her work and she was sent to bed. After it was dark she collected Luna and everything she would need, it wasn't much, just a small pack for her small amount of clothes, a long slender sword of her fathers, and the small cage for Luna. She then made her way out of her room and down the hall _"almost there" _she thought happily, CREAK _"oh crap I forgot about that stupid floor board" _as she hoped, no one made a sound, so she made her way past her mothers door, she was now at the door to the outside _"almost free"_ she reached her hand out to the door "Where do you think you are going?" said her mothers angry voice. She turned around to see her mother and her brothers. "Answer me right now!" her brothers were laughing they knew what was going on and what they would get out of it so one stepped up "She was going to run away" he said. "Is that what you were going to do?" asked her mother. "Y-Yes" she answered "you know whats going to happen now don't you?" said her mother with a smile "your brothers are going to have some fun with that feather duster of yours, hand him over." her brothers had never looked so happy in all their lives "NO" she screamed "hes a living creature you cant do this" her brothers laughed "he wont be a living creature when we are done with, him ha ha ha" he lunged for the bird "NO!" she attacked him, it was all a blur her only thought was to save her bird, her only friend. The next thing she knew was that she was running as fast as she could holding Luna close to her, she ran till she was in the forest and even then she didn't stop until her legs gave out "Luna we made it we're free" then she looked down at her bird and screamed, he looked dead he was barely breathing "no Luna don't die I love you you are my baby" she did what she could and then curled around him and cried her self to sleep. When she woke up she heard voices, "Why are we here again?" asked a high pitched voice "because the Captain needs us to find more help, although I don't think any one here can be of any help" said a arrogant voice "even the smallest hand can help the strong" said a calm voice that she liked immediately "hey" said the high pitched voice "look over here some one is laying on the ground" she jumped up still holding Luna and grabbed her sword "calm down" said the voice she liked "we are not going to hurt you" the one who was speaking was A magog! "stay away magog no one Is going to take Luna away from me not even a Magog

"whoa there"said the high pitched voice that belonged to a skinny looking boy with light hair "he may be a Magog but he is not like others, hes nice" she looked at the next guy he was tall and his hair was in dread locks, his skin was dark and his hand was going for his blaster "here" said the skinny guy let me introduce me and my friends, the big guy is Tyr, and this is Rev Bem" he said pointing to them each in turn, then he said "and I am the infamous Harper" she lowered her sword "my name is Emily" she looked down at her bird "will you help me please my bird is hurt, he will die if you don't help" she looked back up at the strangers "and why would we help a silly bird" said Tyr "it's just a bird" Rev Bem looked at him with disapproval "yes we will help you" he said, then he turned to Harper, "you will have to ride with Tyr" this made her nervous is he really as nice as they say he is. They lead her to two small ships, Tyr and Harper got in one and she and Rev climbed in the other, she held Luna close to her, he was making squeaking noises as he breathed. "So why were you in the forest ?" asked Rev "I was running away from home they treated me as if I was their slave" she answered "and how did your pet get injured ?" he questioned "they tried to kill him because I ran away but I was able to get away with him"she then looked past Rev to see that they were getting close to a huge ship "It's beautiful" she sighed "yes it is its called the Andromeda". After they had docked the ships she was lead to the deck of the ship "Dylan we found some one that needs our help" said Rev, "Hi I am Dylan the Captain of the ship" he then looked down at her hands "and what is that?" he asked "Hes my bird and he needs help now!" he nodded "ok, Trance come here" and out of no where popped a purple girl with a tail "hello" she said, "I need you to help this girl with her pet by the way what is your name?" she blushed "my name is Emily and this is Luna" after that she was lead to a medical bay "ok put him down on this table" said Trance, she noticed the Rev had followed her "you can leave Luna with me Rev will take you to your room" Trance said, Rev gently pulled her out of the room and lead the tired girl to her room "your room is in between Tyr's room and mine if you need anything just ask" he left her at her room so she could be alone, she opened the door and looked around it was a nice room it had a desk and a bed as well as a closet, she set to work on putting her things up, she placed Luna's cage on the desk after she was done she felt so tiered she fell asleep with out changing or pulling down the covers.

A/N: the next chapter will be coming soon but in the mean time please read and review


	2. Could it be?

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Andromeda it's **NOT** mine.

**Synopsis**: A young woman will change Rev Bems life forever.

**A/N**: I know that the words were all run together on the last chapter sorry I will try to do better on this one

Chapter-2 Could it be?

Stretching she woke up to find Trance sitting on the edge of her bed "good morning Emily." said Trance.

"Good morning Trance" then her face took on the look of a worried mother. "how is Luna?" she asked.

"Well..., he has one wing that is pulled out of joint, but otherwise hes doing great, you want to go see him?".

"Yes please". Trance led her down the hall to the med bay and there was Luna asleep with Rev beside him.

"Hi". She said nervously looking at the Magog.

"Hello." Said Rev with a friendly smile. "Here sit." He said gesturing towards a chair by Luna.

Sitting down next to a Magog was unnerving at first, but his kind voice calmed her fears.

"How are you..., so nice?" she asked him "instead of being like the other Magog?"

"I, unlike the others, discovered **"the way"**, I am no longer like them." He replied.

She looked down at Luna and said "you must think I am crazy for me to care so much about this bird."

He looked surprised. "No, I don't think you are crazy." He looked at her. "you act like a mother protecting her young".

She blushed. _"Hes not so bad, hes very kind actually"_. Just then Trance came bouncing in.

"If you want breakfast follow me". She said in her chirpy voice.

"By Rev" she said, taking one last look at Luna.

"you can call me Bem". He said with a smile.

"Ok, Bem".

She followed Trance to a large room filled with tables and benches. "Wow it's really big." She said amazed.

Trance looked at her. "Yes it is but we don't have many people to fill it up" she said "the only room that gets filled up, is the formal dinning room for parties."

"Neat you have parties?" She asked in surprise.

"Only when we have to, or else we would all get tired". She said with a laugh.

**Mean while**

"Hello Rev, do you need anything?" Asked Dylan.

"Yes, I need to talk to you". Rev said with a strange look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Asked Dylan, he had never seen this look on Revs face before.

"I, am..., confused". Said the troubled Rev.

"In all the time I have known you, you have never been confused". Said Dylan. "So what is the problem?"

"I don't know yet, but I feel strange". He said. "Ever since the girl Emily came on board, it feels like I am hunting and not for the food, it's something else".

Dylan leaned back in his chair thinking about the strange red haired, green eyed girl. "Do you think she is a danger to the crew?" He asked.

"No, but when I smell her, it makes me feel strange". He answered. "But I do not know what this feeling is".

"Ok I will tell Rommie to keep an eye on her" said Dylan.

**Back to Emily**

"So" said Trance. "how do you like it here?" All of the other crew were now in the crew lounge, and they were looking at her.

"It's very nice". Then she looked down at her feet. "do you think I can stay?"

"If you want you can but we have to know what you are good at." said Dylan.

"Well my mother made me do all sorts of things, like cooking and cleaning" She said

"We don't need anyone to cook or clean, what else can you do?"asked Rommie.

"Well I can sing and dance, I am good in a fight, and I am a fast learner".She answered.

"Welcome aboard Emily". Said Dylan. "That is good enough for me".

"Tell us about your self". Asked Beka.

"Ok, well my dad was a trader, used to bring me things, and pets. My mother was angry at me because my dad spent more time with me, than with his sons. Then one day a message arrived saying that he was killed in a Magog attack." at this Beka patted her on the back.

"My mother wanted revenge on me for taking time away from her sons, so she killed all of my pets but Luna, a dog, a cat, and a peacock that my dad had given me. She cooked them and made me eat them". Suddenly the young woman broke down crying, She felt arms hold her and rock her back and forth.

When she stopped crying she looked up to see that the arms that held her were Rev's.

"Lets let her rest". He said petting the back of her head and making a humming sound.

"Ok" said Dylan.

When she woke up she was in her room and Rev was there.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's five thirty p.m". he answered. "you were out for three days"

"What!" she was surprised. "why?"

"We had to sedate you, you were having nightmares".

"How is Luna?". In response to the question he got up and went to the desk.

"See for your self" He held out the cage.

In the cage was a very happy Luna, he looked well fed and his wing was healed.

"Thank you" She said shyly "For helping Luna and me".

"It was no trouble at all". He replied.

Weeks past by in a blur Emily and Rev became close friends, and Tyr was acting strange to her, one day it went to far.

"Hello" Said Tyr from behind her.

She spun around to face him, he looked pleased that he had scared her.

"Hi" she said turning back to her work.

"don't turn your back to me" He said in a low voice.

"And why not?" as soon as she said that she found herself pined to the floor with his hand over her mouth.

"this is why not" He had all of his weight on her, she felt like she could not breath.

"you have held my interest, unlike other women you don't seem interested in me, mabey I can make you interested" after he said that she felt fear wash over her, she bit his hand...hard.

"Arrrggg" He screamed. Then he hit her across the face, Suddenly out of nowhere like a brown flash Rev was clawing at Tyr.

"Aaaaa!" Yelled Tyr. Revs response to this was a growl that could make your blood run cold.

"Don't EVER touch her again" He hissed at Tyr. Just then Dylan rushed in.

"Whats going on here?" he demanded.

"Tyr attacked me and then Rev came in" She answered in a shaky voice.

Dylan rushed over to Rev and tried to pull him off of Tyr, with no luck, then Rommie came in and pulled off the snarling Rev.

A few moments later and everyone was calm again. Dylan looked at her, "I think you should know, ever since you came on board, Rev has been acting strangely"

"How, Why" She asked confused.

"I don't know but every time he has to be away from you he gets aggravated" Dylan answered.

Then Rommie spoke up. "I have been observing Rev as you asked, and according to my data files, this is similar to how Magog were before they became how they are now"

"What do you mean?" asked Dylan.

"I mean that he wants to claim her as his"

**A/N**: I Hope it was better this time around. I any of you reading this are a Andromeda fan please send me any info about Tyrs people I cant even spell all those weird names, any way please read and review thank you.


	3. I Love You

**Disclaimer:**Just so you know I don't own Andromeda, if I did Rev would not have gotten kicked off.

**Synopsis:** A young girl and her pet bird are taken in by Rev Bem.

**A/N:** I know it has been awhile since I last posted anything sorry, I am busy. I love any kind of review as long as you are nice about it.

"WHAT?!?" everyone including Rev Bem yelled.

"Yes" said Rommie "a long time ago Magog had male and female, but for some reason they changed"

Emily looked up at Bem and he promptly turned away in shame and left. She was confused, she was not offended but she did feel a blush coming on. The others were quiet.

"I need to go" She said going after Bem.

She saw him go into his room and ran to the door before it closed.

"Wait!" she called, he paused "are you ok?"

"I am ashamed" he said looking down

"It's ok" she held out her hand "lets go somewhere private"

They made their way to the on board garden and stood by the window.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" he said hanging his head "I am sorry if I have offended you"

"I am not offended, Bem" she said as she put a hand on the side of his face. "I-I love you, a lot"

At this he raised his eyes to look at her "I am a Magog" he said matter-of-factly "How can you love one after what they did to your father?"

"thats just it" she said with a gentle smile "_they _did it not _you. _I want to have a relationship with you, if you want to"

"I do" he looked deeply into her eyes "I have such strong feelings for you"

"I do to" she said leaning against him, at first he looked surprised but then he wrapped his arms around her. He looked relieved then he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"what is it?" she asked curious

"I have seen humans do what they call a 'kiss' and..." he trailed off

"and you want to kiss me?" she asked with a smile.

"y-yes is you want to" he said shyly

"I want to" she said as she turned her face up to him, they both closed their eyes and slowly closed the distance. When their lips touched it was like lightning hit them both.

"Wow" she said

"I...yeah...wow" he said

"was that your first kiss?" Emily asked

"yes" he answered

"It was mine too"

For awhile they just stood there holding each other before he asked another question.

"what are the others going to think?"

"I don't care" she said hugging him tight "I just want to be with you"

He knew he would never get tired of hearing her say that, he thought as he smelled her hair. He also knew that he would protect her no matter what.


	4. I'm with you

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda I wish I did I'd be rich ^.^

Chapter: 4_I'm with you

A week had passed since they had both declared their love for each other. The crew had taken their relationship well. Emily and Bem were sitting in hydroponics enjoying each others company.

"Emily?" he says holding her hand

"yes?" she smiles lovingly at him

"I have been wondering, would you move into my room?" he asks shyly looking down

"I would love to!" she throws her arms around him and gives him a kiss which he returns happily

They wrap their arms around each other and stay like this for a moment.

"I still don't understand how you could love me" he says "I am a monster"

"No!" she puts a hand on his cheek "when I look at you I see a beautiful soul full of love and I don't want to hear you say otherwise"

She stands up still holding his hand "I want to show you I trust you"

"how?" he asks wonder in his voice

"I will show you" she leads him down the halls and winding paths of the ship until they reach his room.

She closes the door and locks it. "I know we can do what a couple would normally do, but that doesn't mean we can't sleep together" as she speaks she goes to the bed undressing on the way, until completely naked she turns to look at him.

He had never seen a naked human before let alone a female human, and it took his breath away. She is beautiful . "I c-cant give you what you want" he stammers looking down.

She goes to him and hugs him "I know, but we can still spend time together. I am doing this to show you I trust you. And I love you. You can do whatever you want"

He trembled at her words, she was giving him free reign over her " the thing is he had no idea what he would do with that knowledge, then an idea hit him. "give me a few minutes and I will be back I need to do something first and I promise to be back, ok?"

She nods and blushes, and he realizes that this is something really something that she is giving him.

He leaves and goes to a computer in a private area.

**Dylan's P.O.V**

Andromeda's hologram appears next to Dylan who is talking to the rest of the crew.

"Excuse me captain but it appears that Rev Bem is accessing pornographic materials on one of my computers"

"It's about time" he says with a smile he turns back to the crew, Beka's jaw looks like it would fall off, Tyr's eyes are bugging out, and Harper looks like hes about to faint. Only Trance is smiling .

**Emily's P.O.V**

He returns and sits on the bed next to me. "There are a few things I can do to gratify you"

"Is there anything I can do for you? To please you?"

"just be mine forever"

"I will, forever, I love you"

He removes his robe, and she lays down, her heart hammers in her chest she feels so nervous . she knows he can hear it because he pauses nervously.

"I wont hurt you"

"I know I just never did anything like this before"

He laughs "neither have I"

He moves closer towards her touching her gently and kisses her with passion, he slowly moves down kissing her throat then he moves on to her breasts kissing and gently nipping them making her groan in pleasure. He makes his way lower until he reaches his goal, her wet pussy is slick with her juices and the smell of her arousal hits him hard. He gives her a gentle lick which makes her arch her back, and he lets loose a low growl of satisfaction. He proceeds to eat her out the way no human lover could bringing her to climax multiple times each time getting lost in her flavor. He regretfully stops knowing they would need to rest, he moves up to spoon with her and she turns to nestle her head against his chest.

"wow" she gasps "that was amazing"

He chuckles "And you taste amazing"

She laughs and gives a contented sigh and drifts off to sleep with him not far behind.

**A/N: ** LOL Rev Bem finally gets his own sex scene I hope you guys enjoyed 'cause I did ^_^. Anyway please R&R knowing that people are actually reading my stories makes me feel better ;)


End file.
